Haikaishi's Quest
by Kharaxus
Summary: Makarof décide d'envoyer quatre mages de sa guilde en mission rencontrer un de ses amis. Cette dernière pourrait être l'une des plus importantes de leur vie. C'est ainsi que parte Natsu, Gajil, Levy et Wendy à la rencontre du mystérieux Von Bûcharr.
1. Vous pouvez m'appelez Monsieur Bûcharr

Chapitre 1 : Vous pouvez m'appeler monsieur Bûcharr !

Une pile de paperasse dans les bras, Mirajane leva les yeux et contempla un instant la grande porte, avant de se décider et de frapper.

« Maître, c'est moi, Mirajane ! Puis-je entrer ?

- Bien entendu. Alors, mon enfant, que me vaut ta visite ?

- Euh ... Ben ... Le courrier. »

La barmaid posa la pile d'enveloppes sur le bureau et se dépêcha de s'éclipser, avant que le petit maître de Fairy Tail ne se rende compte du sujet de la plupart des lettres. Makarof regarda la pile de lettres - qui était, bien plus grande que lui.

« Bon. Alors, s'il y a une lettre du conseil ... Je les tue. »

Il prit la première, tout au sommet. C'était une lettre de Jason, un enfant qui lui écrivait souvent, pour lui expliquer son ambition de devenir un mage de Fairy Tail. Le maître la lut jusqu'à la fin, affichant un air satisfait sur son visage ridé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, si tous les enfants étaient comme celui-ci, les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples, avec le conseil.

Lettre suivante. Il aperçut le sceau qu'il détestait tant et l'envoya directement à la poubelle, en se disant qu'il n'avait rien vu et que cela pouvait bien arriver une fois. Et puis, encore. Et encore. Et ainsi de suite. Après en avoir vu plus dizaine, il jeta tout le tas dans la corbeille, en se levant et en grommelant qu'il allait tuer toute cette bande de fripouilles qu'étaient les mages de Fairy Tail.

Puis, juste avant de sortir, il remarqua quelque chose. Pas de sceau sur la dernière. Intrigué, il la récupéra et retourna s'asseoir, restant bouche-bée en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur. À la fin de sa lecture, il déclara - bien que se parlant pour lui-même :

« Voilà quinze ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu et, toi, tu m'envoies une lettre pour me demander ça ... Tu es toujours aussi fou, espèce de vieux croûton. »

Pourtant, il ne put retenir un petit sourire au coin de ses fines lèvres charnues.

Pour changer de la routine, dans la taverne de Fairy Tail, la bagarre générale n'avait pas été lancée par un conflit Natsu contre Gray, mais par Gajil qui avait « accidentellement » marché sur le pied de Natsu, alors que ce dernier racontait les exploits de sa dernière mission à Levy. Le dragon slayer de feu, ne l'entendant pas de la même oreille que son compère d'acier, lui envoya gentiment sa chaise sur la tête. Objet que Gajil esquiva sans mal et qui atterrit sur Elfman, qui beugla que les hommes ne devaient pas se comporter ainsi. Et, comme d'habitude, l'ambiance tourna rapidement à la zizanie.

Le maître, qui venait à peine de sortir de son bureau, crut à une crise cardiaque en voyant une table foncer sur lui, avant de grimper sur la rambarde qui lui servait de promontoire et cria :

« Ca suffit, bande de schtroumpfs ! »

Un gros blanc s'installa dans l'immense salle, plus personne n'osant bouger. Tous les regards se braquèrent alors immédiatement sur le « nain ».

« Non, mais, vous vous croyez où, là ! J'ai encore reçu des tonnes de lettres du conseil, ce matin ! Pas besoin de les ouvrir, pour savoir ce qu'elles contiennent ! Je suppose que celle qui avait pour sujet Kana, c'était parce que tu avais trop bu, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi, Gray, quels vêtements as-tu encore volé, cette fois-ci ! J'en ai marre de vous ! Et le conseil aussi ! »

Il marqua une courte pause, pour reprendre son souffle, et reparti de plus belle :

« Mais, après tout, on s'en fout, nous, du conseil ! Écoutez tous. La magie n'est pas un pouvoir raisonnable, mais elle est pourtant née de la raison ! La magie n'est pas un miracle. Elle est la combinaison de l'esprit qui nous parcourt et de celui qui parcourt la nature elle-même, réincarnée en une forme physique. Cela demande une énorme force mentale, ainsi qu'une grande concentration. À vrai dire, mettre tout votre être dans ce que vous faîtes ... C'est ça, la magie ! Vous ne progresserez pas, si vous vous préoccupez de ceux d'en haut qui vous surveillent ! N'ayez pas peur de ces abrutis du conseil, qui ne comprennent rien à la magie, et poursuivez la voie que vous avez choisie ! Voilà ce qu'est être un mage de-

- Dis, le vieux ! T'en a pas marre de nous rabâcher tout le temps le même discours ?

- Natsu ! »

Makarof, fulminant, lui envoya son point dans la figure, tout en l'insultant de petit insolant. À peu près calmé, il commença à se dirigeait vers son bureau.

« Natsu ! Gajil ! Wendy ! Dans mon bureau ! » Clama-t-il, ne se retournant pourtant pas.

La surprise fut générale, tout le monde se demandant pourquoi le maître voulait voir les trois dragons slayers en même temps. C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta, avant de reprendre :

« Levy. Tu peux venir aussi, s'il te plaît ? »

Cette annonce eu l'effet d'un énorme coup de poing et, automatiquement, la jeune mage - qui fixait le vieil homme, la bouche grande ouverte - devint l'objet principal de l'attention des différents mages présents dans la salle. Tous se posaient diverses questions, des plus simples aux plus compliquées. On pouvait entendre des « Vous croyez que Gajil et Levy sortent ensemble ? » et même des « Elle nous cache peut-être quelque chose ... ». Bien entendu, pour ceux qui avaient le plus bu, comme Macao ou Wakaba, cela donnait plus des « Ça s'trouve, Levy est aussi une dragon slayer ! ».

Tous dans le bureau de Makarof, Levy et Wendy attendaient debout, sagement, tandis que les deux hommes étaient littéralement affalés sur les chaises, devant le bureau. L'ambiance était lourde dans la pièce, le maître de Fairy Tail s'apprêtant à réciter ce qui pouvait ressembler à un discours assez long. Enfin, il toussota, pour convier son assemblée - même si minuscule - à l'écouter.

« Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai appelé ?

- Oi, le vieux ! On n'est pas devin ! »

Bien entendu, il fallait toujours qu'il y en ait un qui gâche tout. Il continua pourtant, décidant d'ignorer la remarque sarcastique de Gajil.

« Je disais donc que, ce matin, en regardant le courrier que Mirajane venait de m'apporter- »

Le dragon slayer d'acier soupira bruyamment, s'amusant à faire du bruit avec ses doigts sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, tandis que Natsu demandait à Wendy si elle trouvait, elle aussi, que le Maître avait légèrement rapetissé. Même Levy semblait distraite, ne prêtant nullement attention à ce qu'il disait.

« Stop ! »

La petite troupe reporta rapidement son regard sur le vieil homme qui s'empourprait à vue d'œil. Il grommela une insulte dans sa barbe grisonnante, avant d'étirer son bras en direction de la plus grande des deux filles. Cette dernière poussa un cri de surprise, sentant une main rugueuse tapoter ses fesses. Gajil se redressa instinctivement et le foudroya du regard, grognant férocement.

« Hm, oui. Bref ! Si je vous ai choisi, ce n'est nullement sur un coup de tête. Cette quête requiert certains critères que, en tant que dragon slayers, vous semblez plus aptes à remplir. Vos capacités sont très grandes, notamment votre force et votre endurance. De plus, Wendy peut apporter un énorme soutient à l'aide de sa magie, si jamais un combat a lieu, qui peut s'avérer d'être d'une grande utilité.

- Et moi ? Demanda doucement la mage des mots, se sentant légèrement de trop.

- Ta magie peut servir elle aussi, surtout à leur redonner des forces. Mais je compte surtout sur ta gentillesse et ton intelligence pour calmer les ardeurs de ces deux grosses brutes qui n'en font qu'à leur tête ! D'autres questions ?

- Oui, annonça timidement la plus jeune. Quelle est la mission, au juste ?

- Ah, ça ... Franchement, aucune idée ! Mais tel que je le connais et vu la façon dont il en parlait dans sa lettre, je suppose que cela doit être plutôt difficile. Vous pouvez considérer cela au moins comme une mission de rang S, si ce n'est voire plus ! Mais bon il saura vous arrêter s'il le faut, ou du moins je pense.

- Nous serons en danger ? Demanda Levy avec insécurité.

- Non, Levy. Vous ne serez pas en danger. Enfin, pense ... De toute manière, Natsu et Gajil seront là !

- Ouais, les filles ! Vous inquiétez pas, je vous protègerai !

- Hmph.

- Voilà ses coordonnés. Il habite dans une ville non loin d'ici, mais vous devriez tout de même prendre le train. Votre départ est dans une heure. Alors, allez vite vous préparer et sautez dans votre wagon. Ah, une dernière chose ! Natsu, Gajil ... S'il vous plait, évitez de l'affronter, même s'il vous provoque.

- T'inquiète pas, le vieux ! Lui répondit Natsu. Au fait ! Happy vient avec nous ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ! Et cela est aussi valable pour Charuru. Ce ne serait pas sûr pour eux …

- Maître. Votre ami ... Est-il fort ? L'interrogea la jeune dragon slayer du ciel.

- Vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses, le vieux ! Tu crois que on n'est pas assez fort ou quoi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que la nôtre, sa magie, hein ?

- Et bien, pleins de choses. Assez spéciale, je dirai ... »

Le maître fronçait les sourcils, semblant bizarrement perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ces derniers étaient lointains. Très lointains ... Natsu mit terme à sa transe, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par « spéciale ».

« Disons que c'est plus compliqué que vous ne le pensez. C'est un peu ... Atomique. »

Il lâcha ce dernier mot dans un tel murmure, qu'il échappa à tout le monde. Sauf la seule personne de son assemblée qui l'écoutait discrètement.

« Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas rester, mais ... On a un train à prendre, quoi.

- Tu as raison, Gajil ! Allez, filez ! Vous allez être en retard ! »

Sur cette déclaration, les quatre jeunes gens sortirent. Désormais seul dans la pièce, Makarof soupira silencieusement.

« Sois gentil avec eux, Haikaishi. »

Puis, il se mit attrapa une plume et commença à gratter sur une feuille blanche. Il devait répondre è son ami, mais surtout au conseil - ce qui était nettement moins marrant pour lui.

Après une courte heure de trajet en train, ainsi qu'une bonne demi-heure à avoir passé à calmer Natsu de son mal de ventre, la nouvelle équipe temporaire débarqua dans la petite ville de Pumpett Valley. Cette dernière, très mignonne avec ses rues pavées et toutes ces maisons romanesques, se situait non loin de Magnolia. Aucun nuage à l'horizon, c'était une belle et chaude journée.

Les quatre mages marchaient depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, chacun s'occupant à sa façon. Derrière, Natsu taquinait Gajil sur le fait qu'il était sûr et certain que celui-ci avait le béguin pour Levy. Le dragon slayer d'acier, au lieu de répliquer, ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, avançait d'un air pensif, les bras derrière la tête, tout en fixant la petite mage des lettres. Cette dernière marchait devant, parlant du livre qu'elle lisait actuellement - « Les plus grands mages de l'histoire de Fiore » - avec la petite fille des cieux.

Brusquement, la jeune mage aux cheveux cyan s'arrêta, comme si elle venait de se rappeler quelque chose. Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, elle se retourna et fixa les deux hommes.

« Euh ... Quelqu'un sait comment s'appelle l'ami du maître ? »

Un grand, très grand, silence suivit cette question, avant d'être brisé par les deux dragons slayers qui partirent dans un fou rire en s'exclamant que c'était bien le rôle d'une fille de se préoccuper de ce genre de choses. Vexée, elle reprit la route. Après avoir jeté un regard rempli de reproches à ses deux compères, Wendy la rattrapa et décida de prendre un peu d'avance avec elle, lui faisant remarquer à voix basse que, plus vite ils arriveraient là-bas, plus vite ils pourraient repartir et échappaient à ces deux imbéciles.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche assez lente, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une maison quelque peu modeste de deux étages, accompagnée d'un petit jardin et d'un balcon décoré de jolies fleurs bleus. Les mages de Fairy Tail se dirigèrent en premier vers la boite aux lettres pour apprendre le nom de leur client, quand ils remarquèrent qu'il n'en existait aucune. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller sonner - enfin surtout Gajil et Natsu.

Après quelques longues minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant un vieil homme assez grand. Il avait les cheveux, bien que tirant entre le gris et le blanc, élégamment coiffés et avait l'air de prendre également soin de sa barbe. De plus, il portait un costume marron, lui donnant l'apparence d'un parfait gentleman. Lentement, il s'approcha de ses visiteurs et les toisa avec sérieux, avant d'afficher un grand sourire niais qui éclaira son visage ridé, en tapotant la tête de la plus petite.

« Alors, les enfants ! Je ne vous ai jamais vus ici ... Vous voulez des bonbons ? J'en ai pleins chez moi. Vous voulez entrer ? »

Quatre regards se posèrent sur lui et le dévisagèrent avec incompréhension. Finalement, l'ancien Phantoms fut le premier à répondre, visiblement énervé.

« Je rêve ! On n'est pas des gosses, ok ! On est des mages de Fairy Tail, uniquement là parce que ce stupide vieux qui nous sert de maître a dit qu'vous aviez une mission à nous confier ! Alors, si t'es pas le bon mec, on se barre. Compris ?  
- Oh ! Vous êtes donc ceux que j'ai demandés à Maki ... Bien, bien. Quant à toi, mon gros nounours, il est normal que je vous traite comme des enfants. C'est bien ce que vous êtes, non ?  
- Maki ? Demanda Natsu, rigolant encore sur le surnom de Gajil.  
- Makarof. Bon. Alors, lequel de vous est le fameux dragon slayer de Fairy Tail ?  
- Vous faîtes fausse route, le vieux ! Y'en a pas un, mais trois.  
- Oh ! Je vois. Merci, gros nounours ! Donc ... Je suppose que le garçon qui glousse depuis tout à l'heure et qui a les cheveux roses, c'est le dragon slayer de feu. Quels sont les deux autres, alors ? Et tant que vous y êtes, donnez-moi vos petits noms.

- Moi, c'est Natsu ! Et, oui, je suis le dragon slayer de feu.  
- Je-Je m'appelle Wendy, je suis le dragon slayer du ciel.  
- Gajil. Dragon slayer d'acier.  
- Oh, soit ! Ne t'inquiète pas, petite fille, je suis très gentil avec les enfants. Et je suis heureux de savoir que Metallicana, ainsi que Grandine ont eu des petits protégés ! J'étais au courant pour Ignir, mais- »

Il se stoppa net, remarquant les airs ahuris que prenaient les trois dragons slayers.

« Non, non ! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire !  
- Comment ça oublier ? Répéta méchamment le grand brun. Vous savez quelque chose sur nos dragons ?  
- Non, pas grand-chose. Je les connais juste de nom.  
- Mmh ...  
- Et toi, dis-moi, jolie jeune fille, comment t'appelles-tu et quel est ta magie ?  
- Levy McGarden. Je maîtrise le solid script.  
- Ah ! Une magie très pratique qu'est le solid script si on veut redonner des forces à des gaillards comme ces deux-là, non ?  
- Vous connaissez ?  
- Fuu, fuu. Il y a peu de choses que j'ignore encore de ce monde, ma très chère. Mais bon, on ne va pas rester sur ce paillasson éternellement ! Venez ! »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de commencer se diriger vers une petite haie située à la droite de sa demeure. Là, se dissimulait un petit jardin à l'abri des regards. Il y avait une petite table blanche avec cinq sièges blanc où chacun s'installa à sa guise. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent bien comme il faut, les mains sur leurs genoux, tandis que Gajil et Natsu s'affalèrent. Seul le vieil homme resta debout. Au bout d'un moment, il épousseta sa veste et demanda s'ils voulaient des bonbons. Un oui enthousiaste sortit de la bouche de Levy et Wendy, qui s'excusèrent aussitôt de leur comportement en apercevant le regard moqueur de leurs camarades.

« Allons, allons ! Ne vous excusez pas à cause de ces deux rustres. Je reviens ! Lança-il gaiement, avant de demander si les garçons voulaient quelque chose.  
- Du feu ! Demanda Natsu avec son sourire habituel.  
- De l'acier liquide, rajouta Gajil avait un air fier sur le visage qui disait « trouves m'en si tu peux ». »

Levy s'apprêta à répliquer qu'on ne pouvait pas demander ça, quand le vieil homme la coupa en disant que c'était parfait. Puis il partit en direction d'une porte qui semblait mener à sa cuisine. Pendant ses quelques minutes d'absence, les filles défendirent le fait qu'il était très gentil, alors que le dragon slayer d'acier grognait qu'il ne l'aimait déjà pas. Natsu, lui, ne disait rien - pour une fois - trouvant cela très drôle qu'il se fiche autant d'eux.

L'hôte revint quelques minutes après, les bras chargés d'un gros sac de bonbons divers et de deux grandes chopes - l'une étant remplie de feu et l'autre d'acier liquide. Gajil grommela en voyant cela et chuchota un vague remerciement, prenant sa « boisson » qu'il commença à boire doucement. Il y eut un petit moment de vide, autour de la table, bientôt coupé par Levy, entre deux réglisses.

« Désolé, monsieur, mais ... Comment vous appelez vous ?  
- Mmh. Dans cette ville, mon nom complet est Herr Uter Von Bûcharr. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler monsieur Bûcharr ! Ainsi que me tutoyer, par la même occasion.  
- Pff. Quel nom à la noix.  
- Parce que vous croyez que Gajil Redfox est bien mieux ?  
- Comment tu connais mon nom ?  
- N'ai-je pas déjà dis qu'il n'y a que très peu de choses dont je ne connais point l'existence en ce bas monde.  
- Ouais, bon, ce n'est pas que je me lasse de ta compagnie, le vieux, mais c'est quoi, la mission ? Lui lâcha Gajil en prenant un faux air.  
- Ah ! En parlant de ça, je ne pense pas vous la confier. Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes pour vous y frotter. Et puis, vous n'avez pas les capacités pour.  
- Comment ça ? Hurla Natsu en se redressant violemment. On n'a pas les capacités pour ? Tu ne nous connais même pas !  
- Yare, yare. Arrête de t'énerver, jeune homme, ou tu vas devenir aussi rose que tes cheveux. »

Dévoilant ses crocs, le dragon slayer de feu s'apprêta à se jeté sur celui qui était en train de les rabaisser et de se foutre d'eux, quand Gajil se leva à son tour et l'arrêta avec son bras.

« Écoute, le vieux. Je vais te refaire la face au fer rouge et on verra si on n'a pas les capacités pour, ok ? Natsu, laisses-le moi.  
- Pas question ! »

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et ils se retournèrent vers le vieil homme.

« Bon. On se le fait à deux, alors ! »

Les filles n'eurent même pas le temps d'essayer de calmer leurs amis, vu la vitesse à laquelle ils s'étaient énervé. Ils étaient déjà en position de combat. Von Bûcharr était assis sur son siège et souriait. Seulement, cette fois-ci, son sourire n'était pas niais, mais sincère, au contraire.

« Allons. Vous êtes mille ans trop jeunes pour m'affronter. Mais si vous y tenez tant, je serai votre adversaire. Les filles restaient en dehors de ça, s'il vous plaît. Je ne voudrais pas vous tuer sans le faire exprès. »

Il ne leur en fallut pas plus et elles partirent rapidement se réfugier plus loin, derrière un buisson, effrayées. Le vieil ami de Makarof se leva et poussa la table, ainsi que les chaises. Enfin, il se posa, debout face à un Natsu énervé par le manque de confiance de cet homme à moitié inconnu envers une équipe de Fairy Tail et un Gajil qui ne pouvait supporter une minute de plus une seule remarque moqueuse.

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, les deux dragons slayers lancèrent leurs hurlements respectifs qui foncèrent droit sur Von Bûcharr. Pourtant, celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un poil et les deux attaques le percutèrent de plein fouet. Un nuage grisonnant s'éleva dans l'air, rendant fiers les deux hommes qui pensaient avoir fait mouche, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rauque ne sorte de nulle part.

« Si vous n'attaquez que pour faire apparaître de la poussière ... Autant rester à votre place ! Maintenant, observez ce qu'est la vraie magie ! »

D'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent immobiliser par des mains en pierre qui jaillirent du sol. Puis deux petites boules noires, presque microscopiques vinrent toucher leur torse.

« Atom Explosion. »

Une explosion qui fit trembler toute la ville se fit alors percevoir, tandis qu'une fumée compacte aussi noire que les ténèbres montait dans le ciel. Un fossé de plusieurs mètres de long se tenait devant monsieur Bûcharr. Ce dernier regardait au fond, s'essuyant en même temps les quelques grains de terre qui salissaient son costume.

« Ne vous avais-je pas dis que vous étiez mille ans trop jeunes pour m'affronter ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh ! C'est Kharaxus qui vous parle en direct de l'Auvergne !  
Bon par où commencer ... déjà ... Gômen ! Je m'excuse vraiment car ça fait 6 mois que je donne plus nouvelle de vie, à tous ceux qui ont lut ma fiction et qui, peut-être, attendait un deuxième chapitre, et ben je suis bien là mais pas pour vous fournir le deuxième chapitre mais une fiche de personnage, effectivement je me suis dit que comme les auteurs de manga, il serait peut être bon de faire des fiches de personnages entre les chapitres pour vous les faire découvrir un petit plus, éclaircir quelques mystères ou au contraire en embrumés ! Mwahahahaha ... bon ok je raconte de la merde x)  
Donc je pense pas vous embêter plus que ça sauf que je vous promet que le chapitre ne devrait plus tarder ! (Sachez que je ne compte pas le bâcler) :D En prenant en compte que la béta-lectrice qui corrige mes torchons n'est la que le mercredi et le week-end, le chapitre sera surement là la semaine prochaine ou au grand MAX dans deux semaines ! Et si c'est pas le cas je pourrais vous donner mon adresse pour me flageller :D  
Allez bonne lecture (c'est très court par contre :D)

Fiche de Personnage : Mokori Haikaishi

Nom : Mokori.  
Prénom : Haikaishi.  
Surnom : L'Ancien, mais ce surnom disparut au fil du temps.  
Âge : Physiquement, il fait dans les 88 ans, mais il est en réalité beaucoup plus âgé ...  
Magie : Atoms Magic (s'aide aussi de sa canne dont il ne se sépare jamais, sauf lorsqu'il est chez lui).  
Physique : De taille moyenne, il a des cheveux blancs coiffés élégamment, mais souffre d'une calvitie assez prononcée.  
Tenue : Il porte un costume marron, ainsi que des chaussures à talonnettes de la même couleur. Sa pipe est rangée dans la poche intérieure de son costume et il porte généralement une paire de gants beige, quand il est de sortie.  
Choses préférées : Les enfants, la littérature et la paix.  
Choses détestées : La guerre, Ryuku et son impuissance.  
Son rêve : Réparer les erreurs qu'il a commises dans le passé.

Haikaishi se présente comme étant un vieux Mage, sage et gentil. Par-dessus tout, il adore les enfants, qui sont pour lui le piédestal du monde. Il se veut très aimable et social ... Cependant, derrière ses beaux sourires et ses belles paroles, se cache un lourd passé qu'il ne cesse de chercher à fuir. Selon lui, il a commis trop d'erreurs par le passé ... Ces dernières le pourchasseront toute sa vie, l'empêchant de dormir, le fatiguant, le tuant à petit feu. Peu de personnes sont au courant de son secret ... À vrai dire seuls ses véritables amis le savent. Parmi eux : Makarov, le Maître de Fairy Tail. Il rencontra par-ailleurs ce dernier à Magnolia, lorsqu'il lui ramena son petit-fils, Lakusas, qui avait eu le malheur de s'égarer en dehors de la ville.

Les deux vieux Mages sympathisèrent immédiatement et se donnèrent régulièrement rendez-vous pour échanger des paroles autour d'un verre, à la taverne de la Guilde. Haikaishi put assister aux nombreux événements qui firent le bonheur de Fairy Tail et de son Maître. À plusieurs reprises, Makarov demanda au vieux Mage si lui, ainsi que ses amis, ne voulaient pas rejoindre la grande famille que lui et sa Guilde formaient. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, après une nouvelle tentative de son ami, le Mage des Atomes ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

« Tu as toujours été trop gentil Maki. J'ai commis trop d'erreurs par le passé et je suis bien trop âgé pour ça ... Mais dis moi, mon vieil ami : serais-tu capable d'ouvrir les portes de ta famille à une jeune âme égarée ? Égarée par la faute de vieux fous ? »

Devant la réponse affirmative du Maître de Fairy Tail, Haikaishi ne put s'empêcher de sourire et partit. En effet, il partit et ne donna plus de nouvelles de lui, pendant une quinzaine d'années, pour finalement demander de l'aide à son ami, sans aucune raison particulière ... Qui sait, peut-être est-ce seulement dans le but d'exorciser les fantômes de son passé ?

En Bonus : Un tableau qui correspond parfaitement a mon vieillard :O

.fr/imgres?imgurl=/tableau-peinture-personnages-aquarelle-vieil-homme-,a-la-pipe-pj-213_xz_320_xz_&imgrefurl=&usg=_WcwWVEaseT1lMqFhSBtMUpA7UZs=&h=320&w=213&sz=48&hl=fr&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=RRZc7YM-pgo9zM:&tbnh=155&tbnw=103&ei=KGvFTfIskoWzBsma_YoP&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dle%2Bvieil%2Bhomme%2Ba%2Bla%2Bpipe%26hl%3Dfr%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D933%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=448&vpy=237&dur=596&hovh=256&hovw=170&tx=110&ty=137&page=1&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0

Allez merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon petit bonus ! Et un petit commentaire fais toujours plaisir ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Illusions glaciales.

« Ne vous avais-je pas dis que vous étiez mille ans trop jeunes pour m'affronter ? »

Observant le spectacle d'un peu plus loin, les deux petites mages accoururent complètement affolées pour voir l'état de leurs amis. Cependant, avant d'arriver près du trou creusé par le vieil homme, elles commencèrent à ralentirent. Puis, elles se mirent à suer à grosses gouttes. Le cratère leur semblait à des centaines de mètres, le paysage vacillait autour d'elle, malgré leurs efforts colossaux, elles finirent par s'écouler au sol. Elles avaient l'impression de sombrer dans un trou noir qui les tirait vers les entrailles de la terre.

Tous les mages de Fairy Tail reprirent leurs esprits autour de la table de Von Bûcharr. Ils se regardèrent avec incompréhension. On pouvait lire de l'inquiétude et de l'anxiété dans le regard des filles, tandis que les garçons semblaient beaucoup plus surpris. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne prit la parole. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de leur gorge.

Puis tout à coup, Uter sortit de la cuisine et revint les bras chargés d'un gros sac de bonbons divers et de deux grandes chopes, comme il l'avait déjà fait précédemment. En observant les têtes d'ahuris que tiraient ses invités, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir une petite blague :

« Yare, Yare. Arrêtez de faire ces têtes … On dirait que vous avez été empaillés ! Surtout toi, gros nounours. »

Ne voyant aucune réaction, malgré ses tentatives de faire le pitre, le vieil hôte prit un air sérieux. Il fixa attentivement son assemblée. La première réaction qu'il put percevoir fut celle d'une Wendy qui le regardait avec un air de détresse dans ses yeux. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui caressa les cheveux, avant de demander d'une voix douce, légèrement inquiète :

« Allons, mes enfants. Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi désemparés ?  
- …

- Mhh … Ça, au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair, comme réponse. Mais pourrais-tu m'en dire plus ?  
- V-Vous …  
- Allez, courage. Ne t'inquiètes pas : je suis là.  
- V-Vous avez tué Natsu et Gajil, il y a seulement quelques instants ! Et devant nos yeux ! »

Cette annonce eût comme l'effet d'une bombe pour la fillette qui explosa en sanglots bruyants dans les bras de Von Bûcharr, clamant qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre ses amis. Gajil et Natsu avait fermé leur bouche, mais fronçaient les sourcils, tout en fixant le vieil homme comme s'ils allaient l'étriper. Toutefois, ils restaient toujours surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

À la grande surprise de tous, celle qui s'en remit le plus vite fut Levy. Cette dernière affichait un air songeur, sous le regard interrogateur du gentleman la fixait. Il voulut poser une question, mais fut coupé par la sonnette de sa porte. Après un soupir, il décida que sa question pouvait attendre et abandonna le groupe, dans le but d'aller voir qui venait lui rendre visite. C'était bien la première fois qu'autant de personnes venaient le voir en une journée … Du moins, ces soixante-dix dernières années.

Dès que le vieillard partit, les mages assis autour de la table échangèrent de bref onomatopées entre eux, et cherchèrent une explication à leur problème. Une fois à court d'idées, ils restèrent sur la solution de Wendy : ils avaient la chance d'être encore en vie et devaient arrêter de se tracasser la tête.

Pendant ce temps, le gentleman était finalement arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, après avoir fait un petit détour par la salle à manger pour y récupérer sa canne. Il avait bien trop couru, aujourd'hui, pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il ouvrit enfin la porte à la personne qui s'amusait avec la sonnette et resta bouche bée devant la blonde qui se tenait devant lui.

« S-Suki ? Ma petite Suki ? » S'exclama-t-il, choqué.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un énorme sourire enfantin aux lèvres, il lui attrapa ses joues et commença à tirer dessus, tout en gazouillant. Outrée par le comportement du vieil homme, mais surtout par pur instinct de défense, elle lui colla immédiatement son poing dans la figure, ne laissant pas le temps au vieillard de lui expliquer la situation.

« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous « ma petite Suki » ? Je sais que vous êtes un ami de mon grand-père, mais je ne vous connais pas, annonça-t-elle d'une moue boudeuse.  
- C'est juste que tu ne t'en souviens pas. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était … Il y a quinze ans, je pense ! L'informa-t-il, après un petit moment d'hésitation.  
- Quinze ans …  
- Oui, quinze ans. Si je me souviens bien, tu devais avoir environ trois ou quatre ans et Makarof n'avait pas arrêté de me parler de toi pendant toute la journée ! Et il se demande pourquoi je ne viens plus le voir », lâcha le vieil homme avec son habituel sourire sur le visage.

Suite à cette petite discussion, il la convia à venir se joindre aux autres. Étrangement, il boitillait et se servait de son support de manière répétée. Une fois arrivé dans le petit jardin, les jeunes magiciens furent bien surpris lorsqu'ils virent débarquer la blonde, toute joyeuse, qui lança :

« Yosh, tout le monde ! Ça boum ?  
- Yo ! Lui répondit Natsu, en la saluant gentiment d'un geste bref de la main.  
- Suki ! » Hurlèrent en même temps Levy et Wendy, lui sautant dans les bras.

Le seul qui ne lui répondit pas fut Gajil. Ce dernier se contentait de fixer la nouvelle venue habillée d'une simple chemise rouge à manches courtes et d'un débardeur beige, ainsi que d'un treillis marron kaki. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda avec un faux air songeur :

« Eh ben … Quelque chose embête monsieur Refdox, pour qu'il ne dise pas bonjour à la gentille Suki ? »

Il riposta par un vague « bonjour » quasiment incompréhensible, bien qu'apparemment compris par tous les mages. Uter fit alors s'asseoir la jeune femme, lui demandant si elle voulait quelque chose. Malgrès l'insistance du vieillard, elle eu raison de lui et de son âge avancé : il était finalement retourné s'asseoir, légèrement essoufflé.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur ? S'enquit la plus jeune de tous, d'un ton inquiet. Vous semblez un peu fatigué …  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon enfant. C'est juste que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus eu autant d'agitation chez moi. Je ne suis plus tout jeune ! Et, après tout cela fait quand même- »

Il sembla songeur un petit moment, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Puis, une fois revenu à ses esprits, il reprit :

« Non. Ce n'est rien. »

Le vieil homme se voulait rassurant, mais son teint blafard le trahissait. Les mages avaient compris que, tout comme leur maître, il se faisait bien vieux. Après tout, ils étaient de la même génération … Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. L'hôte de la maison les regarda un à un : il vit un Gajil énervé, un Natsu calme, une Wendy innocente, une Suki souriante et une Levy confiante. Dans aucun des regards de ces jeunes personnes il ne put lire de l'appréhension, du découragement ou n'importe quel autre sentiment péjoratif.

Il toussota alors, pour attirer l'attention de son assemblée.

« Bon, bon. Tout d'abord, c'est dur à dire, mais … Je ne pensais pas vous confier la mission-  
- Quoi ? Le coupa Gajil, se levant brusquement. Tu vas pas nous refaire le coup, hein ? Et puis-  
- Oi, Gajil ! Laisse-le donc finir », ordonna la blonde pour stopper les ardeurs du rustre.

Le vieillard s'amusait avec une pièce sortie d'on ne sait où, ce qui attira l'attention de Wendy. Il remercia d'un sourire la petite-fille de son cher ami Makarov pour son intervention, avant de reprendre :

« Donc ,comme je le disais, je ne pensais pas vous confier la mission. Mais - car, oui, il y a un toujours un mais - après vous avoir observé, j'ai pu constater quelque chose de fort intéressant.  
- Ah ouais ? Et on peut savoir c'est quoi ? Quémanda Natsu, se fichant éperdument des fautes qu'il venait de dire.  
- Rien de bien important … Voyez-vous, par le passé, j'ai commis des erreurs …  
- J'espère qu'on n'est pas là pour réparer tes conneries, vieillard ! »

Suki s'apprêta à répliquer, face à l'imbécilité que venait une fois de plus de sortir le dragon slayer d'acier, mais le vieil homme se redressa et la coupa, donnant un brusque revers de main dans l'air. Il fut alors soudainement pris d'une violente quinte de toux et se mit à cracher du sang.

Aussitôt, les trois jeunes femmes se levèrent et accoururent près de leur hôte qui s'était à présent recourbé sur lui-même. Cependant, ce dernier repoussa Wendy et déclara d'une voix chevrotante :

« Voyez comme cela est ironique : je maitrise un pouvoir aux capacités quasi-infinies et le simple fait de me mouvoir brusquement me fais cracher mes poumons. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous ! J'ai besoin que vous me prêtiez votre force, pour vaincre mes ennemis … Mon passé … »

Le vieil homme marqua une courte pause, reprenant son souffle et s'essuyant le sang qui se trouvait au coin de sa bouche avec le revers de sa manche. Après cela, il tendit une main fragile en direction des mages de Fairy Tail et, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, ils purent tous observer une pièce en or. Sur sa face était gravée la tête d'un vieil homme et, sur son dos, un emblème. Ce dernier représentait une vieille croix derrière un bouclier, sur lequel se dressait fièrement vers le ciel un poing tenant une chaine à tête de mort.

« Ceci fait partie des rares éléments me rappelant mon passé. Cette pièce me fut confiée par la personne que je chérissais le plus. Et-

-Passe-nous les détails, le vieux ! Dis-nous où on doit aller, on casse la gueule à ceux qui le mérite et puis voilà ! Le coupa rageusement Natsu. »

Le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher un sourire face à cette remarque et se leva, sortant ses gants beige d'une de ses poches pour les enfiler. Puis, il prit sa canne et fit signe à son assemblée de le suivre. Les jeunes mages s'exécutèrent avec une mine satisfaite. Tous, sauf une exception : en retrait, Levy affichait un air songeur. Dans un silence absolu, Uter les mena à l'écurie, à l'extérieur de la ville. Il demanda aux mages de l'attendre dehors quelques minutes, avant de revenir accompagné d'un homme d'écurie avec qui il avait l'air de particulièrement bien s'entendre. Le nouveau venu, qui devait avoir dans les quarante ans, s'approcha du petit groupe et déclara :

« Hey, jeunesse ! Vous allez bien ? Alors, c'est vous qui supportez ce stupide vieillard ?

- Eh, ouais ! Et si seulement il n'était que stupide ... Mais non ! En plus de ça, il est bizarre et fou, commença Gajil.  
- C'est toi qui est stupide ! Le coupa Suki en lui donnant une bonne claque sur l'arrière du crâne. Je te jure que tu nous fous la honte, là ! Tu peux pas respecter les gens deux minutes, sérieux ?  
- Mais-  
- Tais toi ! »

L'homme rigola de bon cœur et se rappela finalement la requête du vieil homme.

« Ah oui, je cherche une certaine Luvy … Euh … Mevy ? Rhaa, je me souviens plus ! Kevy, je crois ! Non ?

- Levy, l'informa tout doucement la mage du ciel.

- Ah oui, merci ! Tu me sauves la mise ! Donc, je voulais savoir … Pourrais-tu faire une grosse motte de terre, s'il-te-plaît ? Le vieux con m'a dit que tu pouvais peut-être faire quelque chose.

- En effet, je crois pouvoir le faire, informa l'interpellée.

- Personnellement, si tu pouvais rater ton coup, ça m'arrangerait bien.  
- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Le questionna Natsu, un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Eh ben … Ce vieux croûton vient de me louer quatre chevaux pour diligence, mais il n'a pas pris la diligence, parce qu'il compte utiliser son pouvoir par-dessus le vôtre.

- Il peut faire ça ? Demanda le dragon slayer de feu, les yeux pétillants d'admiration.

- Évidemment ! Avec une magie comme la sienne, on peut presque tout faire. Dommage qu'il soit vieux … Et radin.  
- Qui est radin ? Le coupa le vieil homme qui venait de surgir de derrière, tenant les quatre chevaux.

- Ben toi, vieux con ! » Lui répliqua aussitôt l'écuyer.

Aussitôt, Von Bûcharr donna un coup de canne dans la cheville de l'homme qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner et d'insulter une nouvelle fois le vieil homme. Ce dernier lui confia alors les rênes des quatre chevaux. Il s'approcha de Levy et lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas obligée de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, préférant se fatiguer lui-même que de fatiguer ces jeunes mages au vu des épreuves qui les attendaient. Wendy insista, malgré quelques protestations de la part du dragon slayer d'acier, dans le but d'éviter de fatiguer leur hôte, car il semblait déjà bien mal en point.

Ainsi, Levy rapprocha l'index et le majeur de chacune de ses mains et exécuta quelques brefs mouvements de bras. Une fraction de secondes après cela, elle rejeta son coude droit en arrière et projeta sa paume gauche en avant.

« Solid Script, Clod ! »

Des lettres composées de ce qui semblait être de la terre molle apparurent soudainement, avant de tournoyer sur elles-mêmes pour se finalement se transformer en une grosse motte de terre. Cette dernière était vraiment imposante, ce qui provoqua l'admiration de toutes les personnes présentes. Pour la remercier, le vieux mage lui tapota sa belle chevelure cyan.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la grosse motte et, au moment où il allait poser une main dessus, il put entendre un « ohh » de la bouche de Natsu, toujours aussi admiratif, ainsi que l'écuyer qui pestait contre lui en déclarant qu'il allait faire faillite. Le mage des atomes ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire au bout des lèvres.

Il enleva alors le gant qu'il portait à la main droite et posa cette dernière sur la terre molle. Toutes les personnes autour de lui retinrent leur souffle, même Gajil. Tout à coup, un halo lumineux enveloppa l'amas d'argile.

« Atom Magic, Translation. »

Un énorme flash blanc aveugla les alentours et, lorsqu'ils purent enfin ouvrirent les yeux, ils observèrent tous une « petite » modification. En effet, ce que Levy avait créé s'était transformé en un magnifique, mais surtout très grand carrosse. Natsu alla se précipiter sur le vieillard pour le vénérer, mais se raidit brusquement lorsque celui-ci lui expliqua qu'ils allaient monter à l'intérieur et que le voyage durerait dans les sept heures. À cette annonce, des frissons d'horreur lui parcoururent l'échine et Wendy s'excusa immédiatement en l'informant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire tenir son sort Troia contre les malaises pendant tout ce temps.

Uter ne put s'empêcher de rigoler face à la mine décomposée qu'affichait dès à présent le grand Salamander et ouvrit la porte de la diligence. Les murs de cette dernière étaient en velours rouge, tout comme les bancs disposés de manière à ce que les passagers soient assis face à face, tandis que tout ce qui servait d'armature était, à première vue, fait d'ébène.

La première à rentrer fut Suki qui alla s'installer tout au fond, tirant la touffe rose de Natsu pour l'obliger à monter dans le véhicule. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Gajil qui dût faire face à un horrible dilemme : se mettre à côté de l'allumette ou de la mégère. Après délibération, il s'installa à côté de la jeune femme. Wendy pénétra à son tour et s'installa aux côtés de Natsu, se disant que, si le vieillard devait leur expliquer quelque chose d'important, elle pourrait lancer son sortilège sur son ami, bien que cela ne serait que temporaire. Levy entra ensuite et pris place près de l'ancien Phantoms. Ce dernier pesta d'ailleurs intérieurement, dès qu'il la vit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il aurait dû se mettre à côté de son homologue de feu ... Au moins, il aurait pu l'embêter. Mais non, maintenant, il se retrouvait entre une folle et un rat de bibliothèque. C'était bien son jour !

Le vieillard serra la main à l'écuyer qui salua les mages de Fairy Tail et s'en alla en sifflant, après avoir donné un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule du vieux et faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le craquement. Von Bûcharr se massa l'épaule, réprimant un rictus douloureux, et parti en direction des chevaux que son ami avait attelé à leur moyen de locomotion. Il murmura une douce parole à l'oreille du cheval qui semblait le plus âgé. Après un hennissement de la part de ce dernier, il monta s'asseoir rapidement - du moins, pour une personne de son âge - en face de Levy.

Les chevaux se mirent alors à en router doucement, mais surement.

L'écuyer se tenait tranquillement sur une fourche et regardait le véhicule partir doucement en direction du Nord. Il leva sa main droite comme pour empoigner la diligence et déclara :

« Motion Sickness, Deactivated. »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

« Bonne chance Fairy Tail et à très bientôt …

- Je crois que tu ne les reverras pas de sitôt », le coupa une voix rauque derrière lui.

Alors qu'il voulut se retourner, il sentit une lame froide lui transpercer l'estomac. L'homme auquel appartenait l'arme était vêtu d'une longue tunique noire à capuche et portait un masque en cuivre pour se cacher le visage.

« Si tu veux que je t'achève rapidement, dis-moi où ils sont partis » ! S'exclama l'individu d'un ton menaçant.

L'écuyer commença à s'esclaffer, du sang coulant le long de sa bouche et de son menton. Il se retourna, forçant son agresseur à retirer sa lame, et lui dit :

« Je vois que tu ne mâches pas tes mots. Mais, vois-tu, mon pauvre Keiji, tu es encore bien trop jeune pour pouvoir dicter ma conduite.

-Soit. J'aurais préféré ne pas te voir souffrir …

-Dit-il !

-Mes salutations à Cattl-

-Tu m'enterres bien trop vite, mon ami ! »

Aussitôt l'homme d'écurie donna un vive coup du plat de la main dans l'estomac du dénommé Keiji. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas, sous l'effet du puissant impact. Puis, d'un coup son adversaire disparu de son champ de vision, pour réapparaitre juste devant lui. Ses réflexes lui permirent d'agir rapidement et d'éviter un coup au niveau de sa tête. Il riposta à son tour en frappant de sa main droite, son sabre étant dans son autre main. Alors que le corps de son ennemi semblait partir sous l'effet du coup, il le rattrapa et déclara :

« Gravity Magic, Impact ! »

En même temps, l'ami du vieillard avait agrippé le masque de son adversaire et lança à son tour un sort :

« Gate of Hell ! »

Pendant ce temps, dans la diligence, toutes les personnes présentes se posaient la même question : pourquoi Natsu n'avait pas le mal des transports ? Ils auraient pu effectivement comprendre si Wendy avait utilisé sa magie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le seul qui avait l'air de savoir, vu l'air niais qu'il affichait, était le vieil homme. Ce dernier, malgré l'instance des mages, ne dit rien à part que le dragon slayer de feu devait juste être content de ne pas être malade.

Après un moment de silence dans le véhicule, le vieil homme frappa doucement et à plusieurs reprises sur le plancher. Tous tournèrent automatiquement la tête vers le doyen de Pumpett Valley. Il les regardait et affichait un air sérieux. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important, visiblement. Il souffla donc un bon coup et déclara :

« Il est peut-être temps que je vous explique ce que vous allez devoir faire-

- Il serait temps, ouais. Et ça a intérêt à être bien, parce que ça me saoulerait sérieusement de devoir faire sept heures de voyage pour finir par passer le balai chez une vieille mémé ! » le coupa vivement Gajil.

Avant que Levy n'eut le temps d'intervenir, Uter avait, avec habilité, déjà donné un violent coup de canne au niveau du menton de Gajil. Ce dernier, contraint de maintenir la tête haute et de le fixer à cause de la pression exercée par le moyen de support de leur client, put observer un regard sérieux de la part du plus âgé des mages présents. En effet, le vieil homme toisait Gajil du regard et lui dit d'un ton calme, mais froid :

« Et il est aussi peut-être temps de vous apprendre les bonnes manières, Kurogane no Gajil. »

Le dragon slayer, ne pouvait que subir devant un tel regard et des frissons se mirent à parcourir tout son corps. Tous les mages présents étaient étouffés par l'énergie magique libérée en quantité colossale par le vieil homme. Devant un tel spectacle, Gajil ne put que s'excuser dans un souffle, ce qui interloqua tout le monde, sauf leur hôte, car ce n'était pas dans les coutumes du brun.

« Ah, tu vois, mon enfant ! Dès le début, les choses auraient dû se passer ainsi … Pourquoi essayes-tu de jouer les durs ? À cause de ta réputation ? Aurais-tu peur du regard des autres ? Arrête donc de te comporter ainsi et essaye d'ouvrir ton cœur au monde. Tu trouveras toujours des personnes qui t'accepterons … Et d'ailleurs n'est-ce pas déjà le cas, hein, gros nounours ? »

Gajil ne répondit rien à cette nouvelle réplique de l'ami de leur maître. Le vieil homme lui donna un nouveau coup de canne, amical cette fois-ci, sur le crane en affichant son habituel sourire satisfait. L'ancien Phantoms baissa la tête, non pas de honte, mais il semblait réfléchir ... Aux paroles du vieil homme. Ce dernier put finalement reprendre :

« Donc, comme je vous le disais ... Il est temps de vous confier votre mission. Et voyez-vous, elle est très simple. Actuellement, nous nous rendons à un vieux temple situé, euh … Loin d'ici. Nous arriverons là-bas en pleine nuit, donc vous dormirez devant - ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu. Après vous être reposé, vous n'aurez plus qu'à rentrer dans le temple. Des questions ? »

Après son explication, tous les mages regardèrent le vieil homme avec incompréhension. Ce fut Natsu qui coupa le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans le carrosse.

« En gros, on sait juste qu'on va dans un vieux temple et qu'on va passer la nuit dehors ? Elle est pas un peu bidon, votre explication ?»

Après cette remarque, le vieux mage se rendit compte qu'il ne leur avait, en réalité, rien expliqué du tout. Il voulut approfondir, mais après délibération, il jugea bon de ne rien leur dire et ne trouva qu'à répliquer :

« C'était volontaire ! Vous devez être apte à aller affronter l'inconnu. Vous êtes des mages de Fairy Tail, non ? »

Mis à part Natsu, qui était en train de « s'enflammer » tout seul, tous les mages avaient compris que le vieil homme venait de leur racontait un énorme mensonge. Mais … Peut-être que ce mensonge pouvait leur être bénéfique …

« Bon. Le voyage va être long, donc vous feriez mieux de vous occuper ou alors d'essayer de vous reposer ! »

Sur cette phrase, le vieillard posa sa canne à ses côtés et souffla un bon coup. Ce début d'après midi l'avait véritablement fatigué. Il fallait aussi dire ce qu'il en était : ces mages de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas faciles à vivre. Uter les observait, d'ailleurs, avec un petit sourire sincère au coin des lèvres. Suki essayait de dormir, mais avec Natsu qui lui racontait ses derniers combats et missions, cela semblait mission impossible. À côté, Wendy rigolait de bon cœur, devant le récit de son ami et ses mimiques.

Seuls Gajil et Levy semblaient réfléchir : le brun pensait très certainement aux paroles du vieil homme, tandis que sa voisine avait plutôt l'air de vouloir poser une ou deux questions à ce dernier. Cependant, après mûre réflexion, elle décida qu'elle pouvait attendre. Elle voulut alors prendre son livre Les plus grands mages de l'histoire de Fiore pour occuper le temps … Et, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait oublié chez leur client, elle poussa un petit cri qui ne fut entendu que par le dragon slayer d'acier et le mage des atomes. Gajil tourna ses yeux d'un air peu intéressé, bien au contraire du vieil homme qui lui demanda immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas.

« Oh vous savez … Ce n'est pas grand-chose, lui indiqua-t-elle d'un ton qui semblait pourtant prouver tout le contraire.  
- Allez dis-moi, mon enfant. Je pourrais bien faire quelque chose ... Du moins, normalement.

- Eh bien … J'ai oublié un livre chez vous … Je me suis dit que je pourrais le lire le temps du voyage, mais vu que je l'ai oublié ... Il ne me reste plus qu'a attendre.

- Ah ! Tu as a de la chance, jeune fille ! Je l'ai pris juste avant de partir ! »

Le vieil homme plongea sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste et feint de chercher quelque chose. Au bout d'un court moment, il afficha une mine qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelque chose et il sortit enfin un énorme livre d'environ mille cinq cents pages. Il le tendit à la jeune femme qui l'attrapa, avant de s'exclamer d'un ton joyeux :

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur ! En plus, c'est exactement celui que je suis en train de lire ! Heureusement que vous l'avez pr-

-Abrutie ! La coupa Gajil, se raillant d'elle en ricanant. Tu t'es pas dit qu'il l'avait créé avec sa magie ? Tu crois qu'on l'aurait pas remarqué, s'il se traînait avec un pavé comme ça dans la poche, sérieux ? »

Face à l'homme qui lui faisait si « peur », Levy rougit instantanément, bafouillant quelques vagues excuses, avant de se cacher derrière son livre qu'elle décida de commencer à lire. Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent cela, rien de spécial ne se passa … Si on omettait le fait que Natsu s'était endormit la tête en arrière, un filet de bave coulant le long de son menton, sous le regard dégoûté de Suki qui l'avait juste en face de lui. Gajil ne tarda pas à le suivre, ronflant tout de même beaucoup plus fort. Au bout de quelques instants, sa tête tomba accidentellement sur l'épaule de sa voisine de gauche qui le repoussa violemment, ayant plus que marre de ces dragon slayers malpolis.

La tête du brun glissa alors sur son autre voisine, qui n'était autre que la mage des mots. Sentant le contact sur son épaule, cette dernière laissa échapper un petit « kyaa ! » confus, avant de le repousser vivement à son tour. Cependant, le visage du jeune homme finit malencontreusement sa route entre les jambes de Wendy qui rougit immédiatement … Mais n'osant pas bougé et beaucoup trop gênée, elle ne fit rien. Ce fut donc Suki qui attrapa Gajil par les cheveux et le redressa avec force. Et avec tellement de force que sa tête s'éclata contre le mur du véhicule, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Les trois filles crurent qu'il allait se réveiller en gueulant comme un veau, mais il ne passa rien … Il se remit simplement à ronfler.

Ce fut ensuite tour du plus vieux de s'endormir, un sourire collé aux lèvres …

Les images apparurent de manière brutale dans l'esprit d'Uter. Tout semblait flou autour de lui et des sons violents sifflaient dans ses oreilles. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, comme si des tonnes et des tonnes de souvenirs lui rentraient dans le cerveau. Au bout de quelques secondes, tout s'arrêta. Il eut alors comme le sentiment de tomber dans un gouffre profond. Très profond. Durant sa chute, il pouvait entendre les voix de toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères :

« Monstre ! »

- Démon ! »

- J'espère que tu périras dans les flammes de l'enfer ! »

- Tout est fini entre nous ! Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? Je te jure que je te tuerais ! »

Il y avait des voix d'hommes, mais aussi celles de femmes. Sa chute semblait durait des heures, des jours, des mois … Et plus il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs des ténèbres, plus les paroles étaient virulentes et redoublaient d'intensité. Lorsque le vieil homme finit par atterrir sur quelque chose qui pouvait être le sol et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un petit bois.

Face à lui se tenait un jeune homme de taille moyenne aux yeux noirs ténèbres et aux cheveux longs de la même couleur. Il portait un pantalon marron avec un débardeur noir et semblait avoir couru pendant des heures. Lorsque le vieillard reconnu le jeune homme, il voulut lui dire quelque chose, faire une action … Mais il ne put rien faire. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il allait devoir assister une nouvelle fois, impuissant, à une scène de son passé.

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, meurtrier ! Je vais avoir ta peau ! » Lui lâcha l'adolescent qui devait avoir en dessous de la vingtaine.

Le vieil homme se rendit alors compte qu'il avait rajeuni, ayant repris l'apparence de ses quarante ans : il n'avait plus de cheveux blancs, ceux-ci étaient redevenus noir charbonneux, ne souffrait plus de calvitie et ne possédait plus de barbe. Il rigola de bon cœur et fit signe de la main à son adversaire, lui indiquant qu'il l'attendait. Aussitôt, le jeune homme lui fonça dessus en hurlant tel un démon. Il voulut ainsi donner un coup de poing au visage de son ennemi …

« Gravity- »

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir son incantation, le mage des atomes lui attrapa le bras et déclara d'une voix grave et lourde :

« Atom Magic, Deterioration ! »

Brusquement, le jeune homme recula tout, hurlant de douleur. Son bras commença alors à pourrir, la peau disparaissant pour laisser place à la chair, si bien qu'à certains endroits on pouvait apercevoir des petites parties de l'ossature de son bras. Le pourrissement de son corps avançait à grande vitesse et le sortilège commençait dès à présent à s'attaquait au visage …

« Ne t'avais-je pas dis que tu étais mille ans trop jeune pour m'affronter ? S'esclaffa t-il»

Alors que le jeune homme semblait souffrir le martyr, un courant d'air froid se fit sentir dans le bois …

Le vieil homme se réveilla en sursaut, suant à grosses gouttes. Déboussolé, il regarda autour furtivement au tour de lui pour savoir où il était. Après quelques secondes, il finit par retrouver la maîtrise complète de ses émotions et les idées claires. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à ses voisins de Fairy Tail et les découvrit tous endormis. Sauf une. Levy était toujours plongée dans son livre, mais ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que le vieil homme s'était réveillé. Remarquant que la nuit était quasiment tombée, Uter ouvrit la porte pour se renseigner sur le lieu où ils se trouvaient et vit qu'ils étaient au pied d'une montagne. Il ferma donc la porte, le courant d'air froid ayant par-contre attiré l'attention de Levy.

« Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle en chuchotant, de sorte à ne pas réveiller ses coéquipiers. Je vois que vous êtes réveillé.

- Et moi je vois que nous sommes presque arrivés. »

Il y eut un petit blanc, Levy semblait vouloir poser une question au vieil homme, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide.

« Alors, dis-moi, de quoi parle ton livre ? Il ne doit pas que donner une liste de noms … Je me trompe ? »

La jeune femme fut d'abord surpris d'entendre cette question, puis se décida finalement à répondre.

« Eh bien … Voyez-vous, c'est tout simple : il fait un résumé de toutes les grandes guildes et de tous les mages qui ont été dedans. Mais ils parlent aussi, bien entendu, des mages solitaires. Et toutes ces informations sont rangées par ordre chronologique décroissant. Par exemple, dans les premières pages, on trouve la première génération de Fairy Tail …

- Et à la fin ?

- Les toutes premières guildes y sont répertoriées ! Là, je suis en train de lire l'histoire de l'une d'elle qui date d'environ sept cents cinquante ans ! Je dois dire que tout cela est vraiment passionnant !

-Je vois, je vois ! Ceci dit … Ce n'est pas un peu embêtant pour une jeune fille comme toi de lire un livre uniquement sur des vieux fous ?

- Non, au contraire ! Il y a pleins d'anecdotes dedans ! »

Nouveau silence s'en suivit, jusqu'à ce que Levy n'osa demander ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début du voyage :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le vieil homme afficha une mine ahurie, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cela, mais répondu tout de même, quoiqu'un peu intrigué.

« Qui suis-je ? En voilà une bonne question … Pour certains, je suis Herr Uter Von Bûchar de Pumpett Valley. Pour d'autres, je suis Archibald, ou encore Balthazar-

- Ce que je vous demande, c'est qui êtes-vous réellement ? Répliqua la jeune mage aux cheveux cyans en insistant sur le dernier adverbe.  
- Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus … »

Après un laps court de réflexion, il lâcha :

« Ou plutôt, c'est que je ne veux plus me souvenir-  
- Moi, je vais vous dire qui vous êtes ! Le coupa Gajil qui s'était réveillé.  
- Ah bon ? J'aurais bien aimé écouter ta thèse, gros nounours, mais nous sommes arrivés et il faut que vous alliez dormir. »

Uter ouvrit la porte et voulut commencer à descendre, mais Gajil l'en empêcha, lui attrapant l'épaule qu'il serra avec force. Sans se retourner le vieil homme lui dit :

« Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, mon vrai nom est Haikaishi Mokori … Maintenant que tu as cette information, va réveiller les autres et dis-leur de me retrouver dehors. »

Sur cela, leur client se dégagea de l'étreinte du dragon slayer et s'enfonça dans la nuit. Le brun grommela quelques insultes, puis décida de réveiller Wendy en la jetant dans les bras de Levy. Cette dernière, qui avait commencé à se redresser, s'écroula sur le banc sous le poids de la fillette qui ne pesait pourtant pas grand-chose. Prenant son rôle très à cœur, Gajil donna ensuite un bon coup de poing à son compère de feu et cria un bon coup dans les oreilles de Suki, tout en esquissant un sourire sadique. C'était pour lui une sorte de revanche. Toutefois, son petit moment de gloire ne dura pas longtemps et il se reçut deux bons coups dans le ventre de la part des deux énergumènes qu'il venait de réveiller. Se tordant en deux sous l'effet de la douleur, il ne manqua pourtant d'indiquer que le vieillard les attendaient dehors.

Lorsque les mages sortirent du véhicule, ils purent constater qu'ils étaient au sommet d'une montagne dans une petite forêt qui avait l'air tranquille. Ils s'approchèrent du vieil homme qui leur montra des tentes avec des duvets à l'intérieur. Puis, il leur enseigna la direction à prendre pour se rendre au temple et, avant même qu'ils ne puissent en apprendre plus, il les poussa de « force » dans leur moyen de couchage. Suki se retrouva donc à partager sa tente avec Natsu, à son plus grand malheur … Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tombée sur Levy ou Wendy ? Cette dernière se retrouvait d'ailleurs toute seule, tandis que Gajil et Levy couchait dans la dernière tente. Ces groupes étaient plutôt bizarres, mais personne n'osa faire de remarque.

Les trois premiers s'endormirent plutôt rapidement, déjà fatigués par le trajet, malgré le fait que Suki savait pertinemment qu'elle allait se réveiller dans la nuit en nage à cause du radiateur humain qu'était son voisin. Cependant, cela n'en fut pas de même pour la tente où se trouvait Gajil et Levy. Ces derniers se disputèrent longuement pour le partage de la place. Au final, ce fut le dragon slayer qui remporta la bataille face à la faible opposition qu'effectuait Levy et décida d'occuper à lui tout seul les trois quarts de l'espace. Histoire de ne pas perdre totalement, Levy décida de ne pas éteindre la petite flamme magique qui lui servait de lampe, avant d'avoir fini son chapitre. Gajil rouspéta un certain temps, avant de lui laisser raison et d'attendre, les bras croisés sous sa nuque.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, la jeune femme bailla et referma son livre, sans prendre gare au nouveau chapitre qui aurait pourtant pu s'avérer très intéressant.

**Titan's Grip**

Mage le plus fort : Shinobu.  
Maître : Haikaishi Mokori.  
Emblème : une vieille croix derrière un bouclier, sur lequel se dresse fièrement vers le ciel un poing tenant une chaine à tête de mort.

Après une nuit plutôt mouvementée pour certains, les mages de Fairy Tail se retrouvèrent au centre du campement et remarquèrent la disparition de leur client. Il avait dû partir, puisque qu'il n'y avait plus ni la diligence, ni les chevaux. Après délibération, ils décidèrent de se diriger vers l'endroit qu'il leur avait indiqué.

Ils marchèrent une quinzaine de minutes, avant d'arriver enfin devant un vieux temple délabré. L'entrée était constituée d'une immense porte en bois au-dessus de laquelle se trouvaient un crâne … Celui d'un chevreuil, à première vue. Ils se décidèrent finalement à pousser l'impressionnante porte qui faisait office d'entrée et rentrèrent aussitôt en contact avec un courant d'air froid. Très froid.

Ils se figèrent tous sur place. Tous, sauf le dragon slayer de feu qui fixait une silhouette assise sur un trône au fond de la salle vide et complètement gelée. Prudents, ils finirent par rentrer à l'intérieur et, lorsque le dernier traversa le seuil de la porte, cette dernière fut entièrement recouverte de glace. Ils se retournèrent tous et observèrent, impuissants et effrayés, leur seule issue de sortie se bloquer.

Sentant le danger pour ses compagnons, Natsu fonça à toute vitesse sur la silhouette au fond de la pièce. Cette dernière se présentait comme étant un vieillard aux yeux bridés portant un sugegasa, ainsi qu'un haori bleu et une paire de getas. Il avait le visage ridé et, ses cheveux étant cachés sous son chapeau, on ne pouvait voir que sa barbe mi-longue tirée vers le bas. L'individu se leva en apercevant le dragon slayer se précipiter sur lui et déclara d'une voix qui se voulait bienveillante :

« Bonjour, mages de Fairy Tail ! Je vous attendais. »

Natsu stoppa immédiatement sa course et réfléchit quelques instants … Après mûre réflexion, il hurla à ses amis de se séparer sous peine d'être tous gelés en même temps. Il décida ensuite de jeter son attaque de prédilection sur son adversaire.

« Fire Dragon's Roar ! »

Ce dernier, à l'approche de la colonne de feu du jeune homme, leva son bras. Lorsque le feu et le vieil homme rentrèrent en contact, un immense nuage de vapeur s'éleva dans toute la pièce et, lorsque la fumée eut disparu, les mages purent remarquer avec effroi que les flammes de leur ami avaient gelé.

Tout à coup, Wendy sentit une main frigorifiée se poser sur son épaule et, avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique se soit ou que ses camarades ne la protègent, son corps se congela petit à petit. Leur ennemi s'esclaffa alors :

« Dîte-moi, mages de Fairy Tail … Que diriez-vous de jouer à un jeu ? »


End file.
